Family Photo
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Kitty's discovering that family isn't all in blood. Cover image by: MistakenDragon815 on Deviantart


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the X Men.

A/N: I am in the midst of fixing my scene breaks in my other stories, so I hope you guys can bear with me for now.

She was fully aware that her bottom lip was jutting out slightly as she flipped the pages of her scrap book. She couldn't help it though; it was a natural reaction when she was sad or depressed.

A sigh passed her lips when she came to the last family picture she'd had taken with her parents. That had been several months before she'd discovered she was a mutant and her world had been turned upside down, down a three-sixty spin and then a loop-de-loop to top it off.

"Hey Katzchen!" there was a soft bamf above her as the words were spoken and looking up she saw Kurt sticking to her ceiling by his hands and feet, grinning down at her.

"Hi Kurt."

Nightcrawler's expression fell and became concerned as he dropped to land on the end of her bed, his toes curling of the wood and keeping him stable.

"Is everything okay?"

She sighed again, "I don't know. M'just a little sad."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "Vhy?"

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes that had started to tear up, "My parents called and said I couldn't come home for Spring Break."

Kurt's expression became sad and he moved nimbly from the baseboard to the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"They're my parents; I'm supposed to see them on holidays." She whimpered softly, burying her face in his chest.

"I know, I know." Kurt whispered softly as he stroked her hair.

"Hey." He gently pushed her away, "How about ve go get some ice-cream? Sky's the limit, my treat." He grinned slightly.

Kitty giggled and wiped her tears away, "That sounds really good."

"Great!"

She giggled again, "Just let me clean myself up, 'kay? I'll meet you in the entry way."

He gave her a thumbs up and bamfed away.

FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO

Kurt reappeared in the Professor's office, startling Ororo and Logan, but not Charles.

"What can I do for you Kurt?"

The German teen grinned a bit, "Do ve have a camera around here?"

FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO

An hour later, Kurt and Kitty were sitting at a quiet table in the park with their ice-cream.

"Thanks Kurt, this really makes me feel better."

Kurt chuckled and stuffed the rest of his cone in his mouth. He swallowed before answering, "Anytime meine Katzchen."

Kitty finished her ice-cream and stood, brushing off her hands, "Guess we should head home, huh?"

Kurt nodded and stood. Looking around and seeing no one, he pulled her close to him and bamfed them back to the Institute.

When they reappeared in the entry way, it was to see people rushing around, looking excited and, for some reason, dressed nicer than usual.

"Uh, what's going on?" Kitty asked in a stunned voice.

Kurt grinned goofily, "Hey Rahne! Come over here for a second!"

The wolf-girl came over as she brushed her short auburn down with a comb, "What's up?"

He grinned, "Can you explain to Keety vhat's going on?"

She grinned, "Well we're takin' a picture o'course! Now c'mon lassie, let's get ya lookin' pretty!" Wolfsbane grabbed Kitty's wrist and pulled her in the direction of the stairs.

Kurt smirked and crossed his arms as she turned around. Her jaw dropped, "You planned this!" she called.

Kurt smiled his megawatt smile, "Of course liebchen!"

Having expected him to deny it, Kitty was shocked speechless until they reached her room where Rogue was busy getting ready.

"There ya are sugah! Now come on, we got get ready!"

"For _what_?" Shadowcat all but screamed as she was pushed onto her bed to sit.

"We're takin' a big 'ole family picture with everyone o'course." Rahne informed her like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"A...family picture?"

"Yeah!" the other two girls replied in unison.

Kitty remained silent.

FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO

Kurt ran a comb through his hair, having already finished brushing himself before quickly straightening his shirt collar.

"You ready K-Man?" Evan knocked on his door.

"Ja, I'll meet you downstairs!" he called back.

With a grin, he strapped his image inducer to his wrist and ported downstairs, seconds before Evan slid down the banister.

"You know, anyone else would ask 'how did you get down here so fast?!' But me, I just say: damn, I was hoping I'd beat you for once."

Kurt laughed and slung his arm around his friend as they went to take their places.

It didn't take long for Kitty to come downstairs, and she made a b-line for Kurt immediately.

Kurt turned around with a small smile to be met with an annoyed looking Shadowcat.

"Yes Katzchen?"

She opened her mouth, looking she was about to tear into him, but instead, she jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Kurt."

Nightcrawler's goofy grin became softer and more living as he hugged her back, completely ignoring the kissing faces Evan and Bobby were making.

"Alright everyone, get into place please." The Professor rolled up into his place in the front. Everyone else took their places, standing on the stairs so they could all be seen.

Kurt wrapped one arm around Kitty's waist and hugged her to him; she only leaned into him and smiled happily.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled and stood beside her little brother and best friend.

"Everyone ready?" One of Jamie's doubles was taking the picture.

There was a general agreement from the crowd of mutants and the Jamie double ducked behind the camera.

"Okay, first shot, everyone smile!" the flash went off.

FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO

Kitty put her books away and grabbed her lunch. Before closing her locker door, she looked at the picture that was held to the inside with magnets and smiled.

Every one of her family members was in the picture. Her parents, grandfather, her brothers, her sisters, and her boyfriend.

The Professor smiled at the camera, while Ororo looked serene from her place beside Logan who had snuck his arm around her waist. Jean and Scott were looking like the picture perfect couple even if Jubilee and Amara were acting like the teenage girls they were behind them, with their arms slung over the others' shoulders and smiling broadly while flashing peace signs.

Even Rogue was smiling as she stood between Kurt and Evan. The rest of her family was there too, just being themselves.

And almost right in the center was her, beside Kurt. She was leaning up and giving the Elf a kiss on the cheek. Said hologram covered mutant wasn't even looking at the camera, but instead at her, with a warm look in his eyes.

She sighed and closed her locker.

"Ready for lunch meine liebe?" Kurt came over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Of course my Fuzzy Elf." She replied happily.

FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO FAMILYPHOTO

A/N: Fluff piece, huzzuh! Oh, and I know I suck at writing Rahne's accent, but she barely speaks, so it's not my fault (plus, I can't do Scottish accents. If anyone would care to give me a few pointers, PM me.)

Okay, for all you loyal readers, I have a treat:

**If you want an update schedule, PM me and I'll send you one!**

I hope you liked the story and please review!


End file.
